Somebody to Love
by CinciReds
Summary: Modern Day AU: Katniss Everdeen is a fostered, over weight high school student who gets bullied a lot. Peeta Mellark is a blind student and she's selected to become his aid. Despite her past, can she find love within him? Katniss' POV, Characters are really OOC, T for abuse, bullying, swearing, and violence.
1. Prologue

Dear Readers,  
I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Katniss Everdeen and I live in Cincinnati, Ohio with my foster family. My dad died in a car crash when I was in the second grade and my sister lost an arm. Mom, well, did some stuff and we were put up for adoption. Prim lives in Tennessee with her family, she's lucky that she was a baby when we went up for adoption because she got adopted right away. I now live with Effie and Haymitch; Haymitch is a man in his 50s and had a wife who passed away around five years ago. He's usually drunk but Effie still takes good care of us. Two other sets of kids live with us, the Hawthorne's and the Maui's. The Hawthorne family has three boys and a girl, Gale who is around my age and my best friend, Rory who is Prim's age, Vick who's 10, and Posy who is 4. Their father died in a car crash, same as mine, and their mother died giving birth to Posy. The Maui's have three girls and two boys; Rue who is thirteen is the oldest, Lilac who is ten alongside her twin brother Chris, Perhe who is six and little Daisy who was three. Their parents died in a shooting one night and they're from Indianapolis, Indiana. Effie is originally from Utah, I can't remember where and Haymitch is a local. I'm from up north a little, Dayton to be exact, that's where I was born and where my family lived. I really miss them, although there was plenty wrong with them- but I don't talk about that.

I'll move on to my appearance, I have my dad's grey eyes and dark hair but I've been told my face looks like my mom's. I'm not short, I'm 5'5" but I'm not the tallest in my class either. People say I should be happy with my appearance, but I'm not. People make fun of my weight, I weigh around 150 pounds but I'm not obese, I'm just overweight. I don't get it though, I eat healthy and take my vitamins yet I'm still overweight. Gale says that I'm beautiful but I don't believe him, what else would a brother say? I asked him once if he'd date me if he could but he never gave me a direct answer, it just proves what I say more.

I get teased a lot at school; mostly by this group called the Careers. They're called that because their parents are movie stars or work in Hollywood, they come from the other side of the country. How they ended up here is a mystery to me. There is Glimmer Toth, a blonde whose parents are Reese Witherspoon and Jim Toth. Clove Efron, a brunette whose parents are Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Marvel Quaid, a tall boy whose parents are Meg Ryan and Dennis Quaid. And the worst, Cato Hutcherson who is the star player on the football team whose parents are Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. Because their parents are all-stars they get the special treatment in school yet use all their time to pick on me. They call me names like 'Everfat' or 'Catpiss' but it really gets me mad when they tell me to go home to mommy and daddy, I usually break down on the car ride home. It doesn't get physical, thankfully, but it still makes me feel really bad.

Enough bad talk, I'll talk about my friends. There is Madge Undersee; her dad is the principal of the school so she gets teased by Cato's crew a lot. I also have Johanna Mason, she's from Canada and was adopted because her parents were both in the line of duty and died. I usually tell her about my problems because she's the only one who understands, and I think she likes Gale. The last person is Annie Cresta; she's from Texas and has ADHD. She has a nice home and family but she doesn't pity me, she gets bullied a lot by the Careers as well. To them we're known as the Misfits, if you're one of us you're an outcast and no one talks to you. We don't think anything of it though; we really don't care what the other people think.

Although I have really good friends, the bullying gets really personal. As I said before, they call me 'Catpiss' and 'Everfat' but if they feel that they really need to push their luck they'll call me Seam slut. Seam is the program the foster family works for; I don't remember what it stands for though. Johanna usually tries to stand up for me, with her attitude I'm surprised she doesn't get bullied a lot more (not to be mean.) But the Vice Principal is the one in charge of punishment. V.P Coin does nothing to stop the bullying; she just complains that she should be superintendent instead of Snow. I don't like either of them, they both do nothing about the bullying, and they say it's not a big problem. YEAH?! YOU TRY LIVING IN THIS HELL FOR A DAY! No one can touch them because they're pretty much the ultimate people who if you mess with them bad things will happen to them. Because of the bullying, I didn't think I'd ever find someone who would love me with all of my flaws.

Until I met Peeta Mellark.

**So what do you think? Should I keep it or discard it, feedback is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Everfat!" Ugh, I knew that voice anywhere. It was Cato Hutcherson, quarterback of the football team and son of Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. I turn around and the Careers are walking my way. I roll my eyes and shut my locker after I get my books and try to go to Math. Cato stops me and slams me up against the lockers, "Where do you think you're going? Surely not to get those idiots you call friends." He says with a smirk. I keep a straight face while I say "No, the bell is going to ring soon, we all need to get to class." Marvel started to panic, "Shit! I can't get another detention, my parents will kill me! See you guys after!" and he leaves, Glimmer following him. Clove rolls her eyes and asks Cato to go with her to physics. "Fine Efron, but I'm going to deal with Catpiss later." He gives me one final shove and goes off to class. I go to the classroom and no one is there yet, thank goodness. I sit at my desk and pull out my homework when Madge comes in and sits next to me. I smile at her and she scribbles on a piece of paper and passes it to me.

_Give up the shit, what happened? _I roll my eyes and glare at her; she just motions to the note. I write back, _Cato, what's new? _I pass it back to her and her eyes widen as she looks at me, _What!? Tell me the details! Nothing physical, right? _She passes it back and I smile at her concern. Madge is one of my best friends, along with Annie, Johanna and Gale. _He just pushed me up against the lockers. It wasn't anything I'm not used to but thanks for the concern. _I pass it back just in time for class; I like math but sometimes it's really boring.

After class, I get my books and head straight to History. I have that with Johanna and Cato, it's one of the classes I hate because Ms. K picked our seats and Cato sits next to me. When he sits down, he leans over and whispers, "You know, I'm not done with you yet. Watch out at lunch, Everfat." I ignore him the best I can, just to annoy him. I look over at Johanna, who sits on the other side of the room and she gives me a thumbs up. I smile to myself and pay attention through class, which goes by pretty quickly.

The morning passes and we all go to lunch, I sit with Annie, Madge and Johanna. All of my friends are really pretty. Annie has black hair, tan skin and green eyes. She's kind of tall and she's super skinny, the only reason she isn't dating anyone is because she's a misfit. I wish I could tell her to stop hanging out with us and make some better friends, but I'm too selfish and want Annie to be my friend. Johanna has short brown hair and brown eyes, she's the same height as me and has tan skin but paler than Annie's. She's an orphan like me and has a lot of fire in her, mostly fueled at Cato and his crew. Madge is the quiet one in our group; she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's the shortest but only by like an inch and her dad is the principal; she's nicknamed Daddy's Girl by Glimmer. None of us are dating anyone, not that we really want to. I really like having them here because they don't care about my weight; they took the time to find out who I was. Everything was going well, until Cato showed up with his posse.

"Hey Everfat!" he said as I tried to ignore him. "Aww, are you ignoring your best friend Cato? Well, I don't do well with being ignored." With that he pushes my head down into my lunch, it was tomato soup day. The whole cafeteria started to laugh. "You bitch!" Johanna called and tried to punch Cato. He blocked it and as soon as they started to fight the PA came on, "Katniss Everdeen please report to the office." Everyone stopped while Cato kept talking, "What'd you do this time Seam slut, eat over the limit you're allowed to?" everyone (excluding 'the misfits') started laughing while I walked away, Madge following with a napkin. She pulled me into the bathroom and told me to go put on the shirt she had in her bag, "How do you-" she pushed me into the stall and sure enough it was the shirt I forgot at her house last Tuesday.

When I walked into the office, I saw a golden retriever with a harness strapped onto him. He sat next to a boy, my age, and I almost forgot about the other people in the room. He was really attractive; he had blonde, shaggy hair that went a bit over his eyes, when he stood up he was a couple inches taller than me and he was really built. I snapped out of my thoughts when Principal Undersee started talking, "Katniss this is Peter Mellark, he's new to the school. You've been selected to be his aid and to help him since you two have the same schedules." _Aid?_ Then I realized it, the dog was his and it's supposed to guide him, I was selected as his aid, it makes sense. _He's blind. _

"Hi, I'm Peter but most people call me Peeta." He held out his hand to shake mine. "Katniss," I reached my hand to shake his but his dog started barking at me. He knelt down and took River's face in his hands, "Hey, River. River, this is Katniss okay?" River kept barking at him and he sighed, "Pete, why not try the treat trick. It worked on Andi," I look up and see, I'm going to guess, Peeta's brother. He smiled at me and took my hand to shake it, "Rye Mellark, the handsome and told to be annoying older brother of Peeta Mellark." I smiled and turned back to Peeta, "Ok, this is going to be weird but I need you to lick this dog treat." Peeta says. I give Rye a confused look while he just raises his eyebrows, "Memory trick, River will remember your scent and know that you're safe. I had to do it once, I ended up eating it…" he trails off as Peeta nods at his memory. I do it and give it to River; he immediately calms down and even lets me pet him for a minute. "Okay, lunch should be up and you have free period next, right?" I nod at the principal who gives Peeta all the things he'd need and he ushers us out.

I led him outside near the benches, I usually spend free period out here. River guides him over to where I am and sits next to the bench. "So Katniss, can you describe yourself for me?" at first I'm confused with what he means, then I remember that he can't see me. "Well, I have brown hair that I put in a braid and grey eyes. I'm a little shorter than you and I'm, uh, not skinny." I didn't look at him when I said the last part; he must know that because he made me look at him. "You don't need to worry around me, although I can't see I still know beauty." I raise my eyebrows at what he said, "You make me sound weak," I started but he finished it, "Having an eye for beauty isn't the same as having an eye for weakness." And with that I smiled, a real one and not one that I'd do to make someone feel good; I haven't smiled like that in a long time,

but my blood goes cold when someone shout, "Hey Everfat!"

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback for the first chapter! And to my guest reviewers that I can't reply to, thank you as well!**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Having an eye for beauty isn't the same as having an eye for weakness." And with that I smiled, a real one and not one that I'd do to make someone feel good; I haven't smiled like that in a long time,_

_But my blood goes cold when someone shouts, "Hey Everfat!"_

I shut my eyes and turn to see that voice belonged to Delly Cartwright; she didn't bully me as much as the Careers but she still did. I don't really get it though, she used to be one of my friends for a long time and now she bullies me like I'm a piece of trash. She's walking with someone else, I don't know who it is but he looks scared. "So, who's the new boy and why did he choose to hang out with you?" she gives me a look of disgust then turns toward Peeta and bats her eyelashes. I feel this automatic rage towards her but I don't know why I feel like that. She takes his hand and introduces herself "and this is Finnick Odair! He's from Texas and is trying out for the school swim team!" he smiles at me and shakes my hand then turns to Peeta and does the same. He starts to talk to Peeta, it seems like they know each other, while Delly just tries to shoot Peeta flirtatious looks. She tries to tell Finnick it's time for class but he doesn't pay attention to her and keeps talking to Peeta. She stalks off once she's had enough of them and I smirk to myself, _that's one for the misfits. _Finnick looks around and turns back to us "Thank God she's gone; I've been trying to ditch her all morning. So can I hang out with you two today? I have English next." He comes with us to English and takes an instant liking to Annie, not that I'd be surprised.

The first day with Peeta went nicely; I decided that I really liked him. Wait, not that kind of_ like _but liked, or- Don't confuse me! Anyway, the next day at lunch I introduced him and River to the rest of the group as Annie did with Finnick. "Wait, Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair? As in the boys at the YMCA Summer Camp when we were seven?" Johanna asks, pointing her finger at the confused boys. They nod, she gets up and envelopes them in a bone-crushing hug. "Peet! Finn! I missed you guys so much, its Jo remember? We put worms in Miss Sadie's lunch!" Peeta snaps his fingers and hugs her back, "Oh my gosh Jo, this is so cool!" Finnick nods and they start chatting. When Johanna hugged Peeta I got that feeling of rage in my stomach again, I really don't like that feeling. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone says, "Hey sis, I'm sitting with you guys at lunch now." I look over to find Gale sitting in the spot next to Johanna's seat. Madge looks confused and asks why he's here, he had lunch fifth period. "I got switched with one of your classmates so he could be in AP English." We all sit down; it's weird having all the seats filled at our table. Everything, as usual, was going great until Cato showed up.

"Hey Misfits! See you've got some new recruits; care to introduce them to me?" Jo rolls her eyes and tells Cato to leave us alone while Gale told us he had to go to the rest room. Cato wouldn't leave and soon Glimmer showed up with him, "You know Peeta, you're dating a hippopotamus. She's so huge no one can get their arms around her, that's why she's never had a boyfriend!" the cafeteria erupts in laughter while tears sting my eyes, why does she have to make me miserable? In the movies they all go and pick on the chess team! I look over and see Finnick holding down Johanna, Annie on the verge of tears and Madge looking with pure hatred in her eyes. I look over at Peeta, afraid of his reaction; he's just sitting there with his eyebrows furrowed together. "So? I was like that once, a bit overweight and was picked on by two idiots who thought they were all that." He shrugged afterward and went on to eating his lunch. Cato makes a move to get closer to him when River protectively starts barking and guarding him, makes me wish I could bring a dog to school.

This makes the two stars mad, Cato goes to a table and starts shouting, "Attention everyone! I now declare Blind boy and Fisherman misfits!" then everyone turns away from us and continues eating. Finnick asks what misfits are and while Annie explains Peeta looks over at me. "Thank you for standing up for me, no one's really done that for me before." I say while trying to avoid his eyes, although I end up looking at him anyway. He has a glint in his clouded blue eyes, "I was just stating the truth, but for future reference it doesn't matter what you look like. You'll always be beautiful to the people who love you." He winks at me and I feel heat in my cheeks.

Gale comes back and looks at me, oblivious to what just went on, "Ooh, Katniss is blushing! What did Peeta do?" Everyone then turns to me with questioning looks. "Sugar cube?" Finnick then offers me, "Come on, with what just happened you need something a little sweet in your life." I decline and he pops it into his mouth.

Johanna leans in and whispers to us, "Hey, I got Cincinnati Reds tickets for Saturday. Are you all willing to come?" Gale asks her how she got the tickets and the amount she got, "Well, I knew if Katniss came then you would come too. And originally my parents got the tickets for themselves, me and you guys but they both have to work late so they said I could invite two more people. Do you think you can?" Finnick, Annie, Gale and Madge all agree to go and that it would be fun. Peeta looks over to me and says, "I'll go if Katniss goes." Gee, thanks for putting me on the spot! Jo pleads me to go and that it would be so much fun. I smile (another meaningless one) and say "We're going to a ball game!"

**Yay! So sorry for not updating sooner but my Grandparents are in town and the Olympics are on. I know that going to a ball game is a bit weird but it does have to do with the story, bear with me! And thank you to the guest reviewers and reviewers! I hope I responded to all the reviewers with their accounts with them, if I didn't then I'm extremely sorry! And some people mentioned the Careers parents; I do have some reasons for them! First with Clove- my bro and I were looking at pictures and he commented on how much she looked like Gabriella (from HSM) and I got that idea (and my friend was Zanessa crazy… don't ask.) And I was watching Legally Blonde for the idea of Glimmer's mom, I looked it up that Reese was dating Jim Toth so I used him. As for Marvel, his parents are already famous and Cato's was because I was ranting to my bro about how I couldn't think of parents and he said Josh dyed his hair for Catching Fire already so…yeah. And not to be a hater, but does anyone else think Josh's hair is a little too light for Peeta, or was I the only one who thought his hair looked good as a dirty blonde? And I heard Finnick was casted, does anyone know who it is?**

**Kami- Thank you for loving this story and I know, Cato Hutcherson is a little weird but he kind of looks like Jennifer (and he would get her height xD). And I hate those authors too! But I've read all of the freaking amazing books yet I wanted to give it a little bit of a modern twist, I don't think a 21****st**** century person would name their kid Peeta but I may be wrong. And for reviewing for the last chapter too, I will give a smilie face for all the chapters you review so here goes :D :D. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the story favorites, alerts, and reviews! You guys are amazing! Please, keep them coming :) **

_Peeta looks over to me and says, "I'll go if Katniss goes." Gee, thanks for putting me on the spot! Jo pleads me to go and that it would be so much fun. I smile (another meaningless one) and say "We're going to a ball game!"_

I sigh when Gale comes in my room and says it's almost four. Today is Saturday, the day we go to the Cincinnati Reds game. Gale seems to be really excited, he won't stop talking about seeing Phillips play second (he's his favorite player). During the week everyone was really excited but there's always that nagging feeling I get whenever I go out of the house that someone is talking about me behind my back, _look at the size of that girl, has she heard of Weight Watchers, sucks to be her…_ are just to name a few. I get ready and wear a Reds t-shirt with black shorts and my hair in a braid.

I go down stairs to see Rue and Rory playing checkers while the little ones watch The Little Mermaid. Vick is out with his 'girlfriend' (more like the annoying neighbor kid next door,) and Gale is running around the house trying to find everything he needs. Rue comes over to me and asks who the guy is; I look at her with a confused look. "What? There isn't a guy I'm just going out with a few friends." She rolls her eyes, "AND the guy you like. You're such a bad liar Catnip, just admit that you like him." I wince when she calls me Catnip, she and Gale made that up when I had to watch our neighbors cat and… long story. But maybe I do like Peeta; he is really sweet and handsome, "Nope, don't like anyone!" and I go out to the car before she can protest.

Gale and I pull up to Peeta's house to pick him up. Judging by the looks on the outside it's really nice, it has a big window that shows part of the second story and a wide driveway. Gale stops and tells me to get Peeta and meet him at the curb, where he'll be with the others. I smile and nod, although I'm really nervous to meet Peeta's family. What if they don't like me or I say something stupid, then everything would go downhill from there and I'd be too embarrassed to talk to him again.

I go up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A girl around Rue's age opens the door with a smile on her face. "You must be Katniss! Peeta talks a lot about you, good things. I'm his little sister, Andi, but only by three years." She says as she takes my hand to shake it. Andi has blonde hair that goes down to her collarbone and the same blue eyes as Peeta, but clearer, and she looks around 5'2''. She looks like the miniature, female version of Peeta really. A familiar face comes around the corner and smiles at me, "Hey Katniss! Here to pick Peet up, he's in his room." Rye says. I wave in response and Andi drags me upstairs. She stops in front of a door and motions to the man sitting in there, "That's Nayen, but we call him Naan. You seem to know Ryan or Rye, and we have Peter who is Peeta." "Why are they all named after bread?" I ask, confused on why the boys like bread so much. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Some kind of family tradition on Mother's side. Dad didn't like the idea so they gave them normal names while we gave them bread nicknames. I'm just glad I'm a girl so I don't need to be named after bread." Her face lights up into a smile and she turns toward down the hall.

"You hear that?" She asks but before I can answer she's pulling me down to the last room. She puts a finger to her lips and tiptoes in, motioning me to stay there. I look in and see Peeta with a guitar, I didn't know he played guitar! Andi helps him a bit and when he's ready he starts strumming a song, humming to the intro. By now both Rye and Naan are in his room, telling me to listen.

(A/N: _Peeta's singing, __**Andi's singing, **_**Rye's singing, **_Naan's singing, _boys singing__All singing)

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**I know that you are something special  
**_To you I'd be always faithful  
__I want to be what you always needed  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the oneI wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, _your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over  
_**But I'm just fine moving forward  
**_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
__**I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try**_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time**__  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
_I want you and your soul_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**, beautiful soul  
**_**Your** _beautiful_ _soul_

When they finish I'm almost in tears, happy ones. Peeta's voice is so pure and angelic; it's hard to believe no one has heard it before. Rye turns towards me and asks if I liked it but I can just nod, the song is still playing in my head. I suddenly remember that Gale is waiting on us down at the curb so Peeta grabs his white cane and we go.

No one makes any comments on why we were late and the ride to the stadium was filled with us talking about stupid things. Finally we get there and go inside,

Let the game begin!

**I'm gonna stop it here because its 10.41 and I should be asleep! Hope you liked it and the song wasn't too confusing, I could hear them singing it in my head so I wrote it down (more like copy and pasted it) and put the twists on it. No, I don't own THG or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. And I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED! Please PM me ideas on what should happen at the baseball game, I already have the major event but I need minor ones! Please review and have a nice weekend! **


	5. Chapter 4

**So I went and redid the last chapter a bit, just because I wanted to get a vibe on the Mellark Family, especially since I added an OC. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

****Updates will be a little less because I get so much homework from school, SORRY!****

I had a weird feeling that something bad, really bad had happened when we got to the stadium. Whenever something bad happens, I get this feeling where my stomach does flip-flops and my right hand starts to shake a bit. Gale sees this happen and he goes over to me, "What's up little sis?" times like these you're glad to have a big brother. "Something bad happened, I can feel it." He rolled his eyes and told me to get over it, that we were okay and nothing bad happened. I take his advice and shrug it off, not wanting to alarm my other friends, not knowing if that was the right decision or not.

After we went to our seats the National Anthem starts, I can't help but think of when Peeta sang earlier this evening. I wish he wasn't so shy about it, he has a beautiful voice. Everyone started clapping and I immediately felt embarrassed, as if someone could read my thoughts. Well, knowing my friends they probably could but didn't want to say anything. I'm sitting next to Peeta and Johanna; I'm in the middle of our little group. Finnick kept flirting with Annie, you could tell because he had this idiot- sorry- _seducing _smile on his face and Annie was blushing. Johanna and Gale are continuing their war on Strawberries and Bananas; it's really stupid how involved they are. Madge is texting her parents to let them know that she got here alright and Peeta is listening to the announcer about the starting lineup.

The game starts, and everyone stops what they were doing to watch. Being with three boys and, well, Johanna there was a lot of screaming that it was a bad call or to steal. Madge and Annie kind of just did whatever the boys did they did, but whenever the Reds scored they were lively. I knew about baseball, it's one of the things my dad taught me, but I wasn't a screamer for when the umpire made a bad call on ball or strike.

The third inning ends before we know it, Pirates leading 8-6. The announcer comes on and says it's time for the most dreaded thing that I think can go on during a baseball game, the Kiss-Cam. It's really annoying and pointless, who wants to kiss in front of 70,000 people? I watch it for a while before two very familiar people come up on the screen.

Me and Peeta, Peeta and I.

I'm temporarily frozen and it takes a second for me to regain my thoughts. I can barely hear Johanna murmur something about us forgiving her before she whips my head to look at Peeta and I feel his lips on mine. I drown out the crowd's cheering and focus on this; the feeling's foreign yet inviting (I never kissed a boy before this,) and I find myself kissing him while he kisses me back. I don't know or care how long we were like that but at the end I was breathless, apparently he was too.

He looked shocked when we pulled away, not that I looked any better probably. He was just about to say something when Finnick asks him to go and get some food with him. He leaves without a word to me and I found myself disappointed that he didn't say anything. All the girls in the group- excluding Johanna- asked how it was and if I liked it, but I was incoherent of speech about it just yet and when I thought about it I blushed like an idiot.

Peeta and I didn't really speak throughout the game, I'd glance at him once in a while and he'd be fiddling with his white cane. The 7th inning stretch came quickly and Johanna shot a look at Finnick, he nudged Peeta and I just gave them questioning looks. Everyone starts singing 'Take me out to the Ballgame' and when the song was over and everyone was sitting. "Guys, do you remember during camp that stupid rap that we sang while watching the Reds and Cubs play?" Finnick remembers because he's smiling and nodding. Peeta just nods, he and Johanna exchange glances before Madge asks them to preform it. "What? We made it when we were like seven!" Annie leans on his shoulder, "Finn, for me?" Finnick whispers something in Peeta's ear and he rolls his eyes, "Fine. It went like this, pay attention Gale this is what a real man does." Finnick says. Peeta starts to beat-box a really simple beat and Finnick starts to rap;  
_Hey yo its Finnick here, and I gotta say  
What a fine way to spend a day  
seeing all of your favorite legends play  
I must say, I'm glad I came_

The group laughs at them while Johanna starts to rap

_Finn Stop, you make it cute  
Look at those men, they're all brutes!  
Just watch those Reds they own Home  
use all their skin, meat and bones  
Watch the opponents are in the dust  
don't wanna see nice 'cause they play it rough  
I'ma stop this track, I think you learned  
look at the score, you just got burned_

We cheer at their rap, Johanna bowing like she just won a medal. I leaned over to Peeta and said, "What, singing? Beat-boxing? Anything else I need to know?" just teasing him. He looked over at me and smiled, "Well, don't try to hit me because I can catch that before you even think about it." I laugh a bit but I know he's serious.

The game ends, Reds winning 15-10 and as I walk Peeta to his house he says that he had fun. "Yeah, I did too. I usually don't have that much of it though." He smiles and knocks on his door, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I nod, smiling. God, what is it with me and smiling? It's wiped off of my face when Andi opens the door with just a bra on with bandages and marks all over her stomach and neck. Her eyes are puffy and her sheepish grin does nothing but worry me, "Don't worry, I just fell in a rosebush, clumsy me." She says as she drags Peeta inside before he can say goodnight again.

Walking back to Gale's car, I thought about the evening. The Mellarks are really confusing me and I thought about that feeling I had earlier this evening.  
Yeah, shouldn't have ignored it.

**A white cane is the walking stick that is used by blind or visually impaired people. **

**DONE! Yay, sorry for the crappy update but I have been so busy with stuff that I couldn't get to it. And I've been working on this chapter since the last update. So… yeah. ANYWAY! I have three questions for you guys:**

**What do you think of Andi and the Mellarks? And if you're picturing people as them please tell me who because I kind of want to know.**

**Predictions/suggestions for next chapters? I'm very open about them!**

**Does anyone picture Garrett Heudland as Finnick!? Sorry off topic but my brother and I have been arguing about that for weeks. **

**Anyway, if you have questions or just want to chat my PM box is always open! Or just put it in an accounted review, I respond to those too! **

**Until next time!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**So I went and redid the last chapter a bit, just because I wanted to get a vibe on the Mellark Family, especially since I added an OC. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

****Updates will be a little less because I get so much homework from school, SORRY!****

I had a weird feeling that something bad, really bad had happened when we got to the stadium. Whenever something bad happens, I get this feeling where my stomach does flip-flops and my right hand starts to shake a bit. Gale sees this happen and he goes over to me, "What's up little sis?" times like these you're glad to have a big brother. "Something bad happened, I can feel it." He rolled his eyes and told me to get over it, that we were okay and nothing bad happened. I take his advice and shrug it off, not wanting to alarm my other friends, not knowing if that was the right decision or not.

After we went to our seats the National Anthem starts, I can't help but think of when Peeta sang earlier this evening. I wish he wasn't so shy about it, he has a beautiful voice. Everyone started clapping and I immediately felt embarrassed, as if someone could read my thoughts. Well, knowing my friends they probably could but didn't want to say anything. I'm sitting next to Peeta and Johanna; I'm in the middle of our little group. Finnick kept flirting with Annie, you could tell because he had this idiot- sorry- _seducing _smile on his face and Annie was blushing. Johanna and Gale are continuing their war on Strawberries and Bananas; it's really stupid how involved they are. Madge is texting her parents to let them know that she got here alright and Peeta is listening to the announcer about the starting lineup.

The game starts, and everyone stops what they were doing to watch. Being with three boys and, well, Johanna there was a lot of screaming that it was a bad call or to steal. Madge and Annie kind of just did whatever the boys did they did, but whenever the Reds scored they were lively. I knew about baseball, it's one of the things my dad taught me, but I wasn't a screamer for when the umpire made a bad call on ball or strike.

The third inning ends before we know it, Pirates leading 8-6. The announcer comes on and says it's time for the most dreaded thing that I think can go on during a baseball game, the Kiss-Cam. It's really annoying and pointless, who wants to kiss in front of 70,000 people? I watch it for a while before two very familiar people come up on the screen.

Me and Peeta, Peeta and I.

I'm temporarily frozen and it takes a second for me to regain my thoughts. I can barely hear Johanna murmur something about us forgiving her before she whips my head to look at Peeta and I feel his lips on mine. I drown out the crowd's cheering and focus on this; the feeling's foreign yet inviting (I never kissed a boy before this,) and I find myself kissing him while he kisses me back. I don't know or care how long we were like that but at the end I was breathless, apparently he was too.

He looked shocked when we pulled away, not that I looked any better probably. He was just about to say something when Finnick asks him to go and get some food with him. He leaves without a word to me and I found myself disappointed that he didn't say anything. All the girls in the group- excluding Johanna- asked how it was and if I liked it, but I was incoherent of speech about it just yet and when I thought about it I blushed like an idiot.

Peeta and I didn't really speak throughout the game, I'd glance at him once in a while and he'd be fiddling with his white cane. The 7th inning stretch came quickly and Johanna shot a look at Finnick, he nudged Peeta and I just gave them questioning looks. Everyone starts singing 'Take me out to the Ballgame' and when the song was over and everyone was sitting. "Guys, do you remember during camp that stupid rap that we sang while watching the Reds and Cubs play?" Finnick remembers because he's smiling and nodding. Peeta just nods, he and Johanna exchange glances before Madge asks them to preform it. "What? We made it when we were like seven!" Annie leans on his shoulder, "Finn, for me?" Finnick whispers something in Peeta's ear and he rolls his eyes, "Fine. It went like this, pay attention Gale this is what a real man does." Finnick says. Peeta starts to beat-box a really simple beat and Finnick starts to rap;  
_Hey yo its Finnick here, and I gotta say  
What a fine way to spend a day  
seeing all of your favorite legends play  
I must say, I'm glad I came_

The group laughs at them while Johanna starts to rap

_Finn Stop, you make it cute  
Look at those men, they're all brutes!  
Just watch those Reds they own Home  
use all their skin, meat and bones  
Watch the opponents are in the dust  
don't wanna see nice 'cause they play it rough  
I'ma stop this track, I think you learned  
look at the score, you just got burned_

We cheer at their rap, Johanna bowing like she just won a medal. I leaned over to Peeta and said, "What, singing? Beat-boxing? Anything else I need to know?" just teasing him. He looked over at me and smiled, "Well, don't try to hit me because I can catch that before you even think about it." I laugh a bit but I know he's serious.

The game ends, Reds winning 15-10 and as I walk Peeta to his house he says that he had fun. "Yeah, I did too. I usually don't have that much of it though." He smiles and knocks on his door, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I nod, smiling. God, what is it with me and smiling? It's wiped off of my face when Andi opens the door with just a bra on with bandages and marks all over her stomach and neck. Her eyes are puffy and her sheepish grin does nothing but worry me, "Don't worry, I just fell in a rosebush, clumsy me." She says as she drags Peeta inside before he can say goodnight again.

Walking back to Gale's car, I thought about the evening. The Mellarks are really confusing me and I thought about that feeling I had earlier this evening.  
Yeah, shouldn't have ignored it.

**A white cane is the walking stick that is used by blind or visually impaired people. **

**DONE! Yay, sorry for the crappy update but I have been so busy with stuff that I couldn't get to it. And I've been working on this chapter since the last update. So… yeah. ANYWAY! I have three questions for you guys:**

**What do you think of Andi and the Mellarks? And if you're picturing people as them please tell me who because I kind of want to know.**

**Predictions/suggestions for next chapters? I'm very open about them!**

**Does anyone picture Garrett Heudland as Finnick!? Sorry off topic but my brother and I have been arguing about that for weeks. **

**Anyway, if you have questions or just want to chat my PM box is always open! Or just put it in an accounted review, I respond to those too! **

**Until next time!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_Switching back to Katniss' POV_

Peeta's officially been out for a week, which is leaving me worried. Of course we message at night, as much as Rye will allow, but it's not the same as saying to my face that he's alright. A lot of people are coming up to our group and asking when he'll be back and why he's out. Johanna finally snapped when Delly came up to us for the fifth time in the same day, "We don't know okay! That's what we've been telling everyone and that's what we're telling you, so get you tight ass and painted face away from us!" She took offense and trotted away.

That leaves me in drama, alone. Of course no one will be talking to me after what Johanna did, not that I care. Actually, it will be a lot better without anyone coming up to me and asking about him. "Okay class, I will be assigning groups for your upcoming assessment. You're going to make a short film using only music, no dialogue. You can use any songs you would like, if they have lyrics or not is your choice. The requirements are that you need to use at least seven songs and all members of your group need to be involved. Susan will pass out the task sheet while I read out the group lists." Oh great, we'll have groups! The only person in my drama class that is my friend is Peeta, and that's because he has the exact same schedule as me. Another thing is that I have Clove is my class, a Career, and Delly who hates me with everything she has. So if I get into a group with Delly and Clove, I'll scream.

"Group 1 is Delly, Jeremy and Jack, group two is Marianna, Teresa and Johnny, group three is Michelle, Joe and Jim," Yes! Delly wasn't in my group, but I felt bad for her that she was with two of the most annoying boys in the class. "And last but not least is group eight with Katniss, Clove and Peeta. Is he still absent?" A chorus of 'yes' is heard around the room. I'm with Clove?! That's against all of the social rules of the school! No one is supposed to talk to the Misfits, especially the Careers, its Social suicide. I glance in Clove's direction and it looks like she's throwing mental daggers at Mr. Crane. "Okay, now get into your groups and start discussing what you would want to do as your project!"

I walk over to the desk next to Clove's, she must be really fascinated with the task sheet, when I clear my throat and she looks up. She sighs and puts down the sheet, "Okay, I know you've been asked a lot but do you know when Mellark will be back so we can get this stupid project done?" Just by listening to her voice, I could tell that she was really concerned about Peeta yet looking at her face you'd think she was bored out of her mind. "I don't know, he said he might come tomorrow half day but since we don't have drama tomorrow we could meet somewhere." I replied, trying to keep the confusion out of my voice and face. "Great, maybe meet up by the benches? Then we can go to the K and work." I nod my head right before the bell rings; Peeta will get a kick out of this.  
-

**K-Everdeen: **RYE GET PEETA ON THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!  
**Awesome_Ry-An:** Little eager there? Okay I'll get him…  
**Peter-Mellark: **Hey, you called?  
**K-Everdeen: **K so in drama Mr. Crane (the one with the beard,) assigned you, me and Clove as partners to do the song-movie project… do you know what that means!?  
**Peter-Mellark: **That it's social suicide?  
**K-Everdeen: **Uh, yeah. How did you know?  
**Peter-Mellark:** Word gets around; Rye told me when he got home  
**K-Everdeen: **Oh right, your brother is a senior… so r u coming tomorrow?  
**Peter-Mellark: **should be… if Andi doesn't say that I need to stay home again…  
**K-Everdeen: **What?  
**Peter-Mellark: **Oh, never mind. So I'll probably see you tomorrow?  
**K-Everdeen**: Yeah sounds good see ya.

turned around to see Rue staring at everything that I just wrote. "Rue! Ever heard of privacy?" She looks at me and mocks me, "Katniss! Ever heard of a little sister?" I roll my eyes and ask what she wanted. "What was that girl's name that walked you home last week? The blonde that looked like the one boy that you like." I hate that she said I liked him, but no use in denying it anymore I guess. "That was Andi, Peeta's sister. I thought she went to your school since you were in the same grade." Rue looks confused for a second, "Oh we're not in the same grade; she's in eighth grade while I'm in seventh. "Well that was Peeta's sister, why do you want to know?" She shrugs and sighs, "Rory has been going on and on about some blond girl that he saw walking away from here, claiming that he'll see her again and he would talk to her someday." It doesn't sound like Rory to talk about a girl forever and ever, for him it's all superheroes and videogames. I must've said this out loud because Rue chuckles then leaves.

The next day Peeta comes right before the last bell, probably just to get his homework that he missed. Johanna sees him first and runs up to him, "Peeta! Thank god we thought you died!" Really, leave it to Johanna to say that. "It's good to see you back Peeta, we were getting worried." Madge says. Annie starts to tear up and walks toward Peeta, hugging him as she sobs. Finnick comes up and gets Annie to let go of him after some convincing, she welcomes Peeta back before she and Finnick leave. Gale finally gets out of class and sees that Peeta's here, he runs up to us and slaps Peeta on the back. The pain is evident on his face and he arches his back, but listens to Gale anyways. After he gets welcomed back by our friends and other people we meet Clove by the benches. None of the Careers are with her, which is surprising, and she has her laptop ready. "Hey guys, welcome back Peeta, now are you ready to go?" she asks, we all nod while River trots in front of us.

When we go and sit down she gets straight down to business, "So what are you guys thinking of doing?" I'm taken aback by how straight forward she is, yet Peeta is just as forward, "How about we listen to songs on each other's iPods then find if any would go together? That way it'll be a little easier to find a plot." We both agree and pull out our iPods. I got mine a couple of years ago, it's a first addition iPod touch I got when Gale got his iPhone. Clove, nonetheless, pulls out her iPhone 5 (although it only came out two weeks ago,) and Peeta says he has nothing, he doesn't need it. We suggest he just says a song that comes to his mind, he agrees. Clove nods and asks who will go first, I volunteer since I haven't done anything yet. I play the first song on my iPod when it's on shuffle, and it's Mine by Taylor Swift. Peeta records it while Clove goes next, and it's I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plain. When Peeta goes it's This is War by He is We. "Okay, that round didn't go that well. Let's try again." Peeta suggests. Mine is Delete You by Ashley Tisdale, Clove's is Bet on It by her dad, and Peeta's is Cooler than Me by Mike Posner. "This is going to take a while" Clove says, and she's right.

We go through five more rounds and none of the songs fit together at all. "Argh, okay let's try one last time." Clove says. Everyone is getting frustrated and we don't have our plot yet. Peeta goes first and it's Eye of the Tiger while mine is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Clove sucks in a breath as she presses the next button on her music, and it's the exact same song that Peeta had. "Finally we have a match!" Clove says. Looking over at the list, I find that maybe there are a few that we could use. Before I suggest anything Clove's dad comes into the shop door. Of course everyone looks up and is silent; some girls are snapping photos of him with their phones. He sees Clove and walks over to our table, "Hey you weren't answering your calls, I got worried. "He says not yet looking over at Peeta and I's side of the table. Clove smiles and starts talking to her dad about our project, just watching them you can tell that they have a great relationship. "Oh and dad, this is Katniss and Peeta, there my partners for this project so you might see them around the house." He looks over at us and shakes our hands, "Nice to meet you, Clove says so much about you-" She cuts him off and says that they need to go and she'll see us in drama.

After they leave Peeta and I start walking to our houses, the only sound coming is River's leash on Peeta's wrist. When we're about at where we separate Peeta stops, "Katniss, I want to ask you something. Don't take it the wrong way okay, I don't want this to affect us. Wait- never mind. Okay, Katniss, will you-"  
"Peeta!"  
I turn around to see a woman in her late 40s walking towards us. She's short and her brown hair is coming out of the bun she has tied on the back of her head. I could see Peeta tense when he heard his name, "Hello Mother, so sorry that I didn't call but I left my phone in Naan's car." She waves it off, "Its fine, I was just worried about my little boy! Who's your friend?" She says. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." She nods but her smile dims. "Nice meeting you, but Peeta needs to get to his homework. He'll see you tomorrow!" She scurries him off, I watch as they go down his street.  
Wait, did I just see her _hit _him?!

**Oooh, Katniss is discovering more and more about the Mellarks, will she crack the code?! And what will say about Katniss?  
Thank you so much for your reviews! We have reached 34 reviews in 6 chapters!  
I decided that I will be doing something for the fiftieth reviewer (not saying we'll reach that today or tomorrow or the next) but whoever is the fiftieth reviewer will get to decide how Katniss and Peeta's first date will go! So the sooner we get to fifty reviews the sooner we get to see Peeta ask Katniss out :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A lot of people have commented on the parents of the Careers, so for this chapter we'll focus on the Careers. Thank you for all of the feedback!**

_Marvel Quaid's POV  
_I sit down at my desk to study for the history quiz that I have coming up this week. Really, I don't get it! The Cold War wasn't even a war so why study about it, no one cares! It doesn't click with me, who were the Bolsheviks, when did the Soviet Union develop the nuclear bomb, what was the Marshall plan? Ms. Jovian suggested that I get a tutor since I'm failing but what would people say? I can hear it now _oh, Marvel is so dumb, did you hear that he's getting tutored? _I can't risk that kind of rejection, it seems like one wrong move and you're out of the Careers. Of course my parents say that they're up to no good and they most likely will become actors when they grow up. I don't really want to be an actor with lines, I want to be a stunt double that throws spears and does fight scenes. But what does the Cold War have to do with fighting other people?

"Marvel, Glimmer's here!" I hear mom call while I'm reading about how Stalin came to power. I get up and go downstairs where I see Glim talking to my mom. "Hey Glim, we're going over to your house right?" She smiles and nods, "Oh Cato and Clove couldn't make it; he's with his dad while she's working on her drama project." Mom tells me to come home before sundown while I leave. Really, I have no problems with my life, sure it's hard not being able to understand what you're learning about sometimes but that's what Glimmer and Clove help me with. It also kind of hurts when Cato calls me stupid or dumb when I announce one of my clever plans. He didn't always used to be this crude, I remember when we were little we would watch movies and we could confide in each other without any snide remarks or fear that they would be told. Of course he can tell me anything, but I'm not sure that I can anymore.  
-

_Glimmer Toth's POV  
_Marvel looks distracted while we walk to my house. I couldn't really blame him; the Cold War is kind of pointless right? When we get to my house I'm instantly greeted by arguing and screaming, nothing unusual. My older brother, Tennessee, is twenty years old and still lives with us. Not that I'm complaining, it gives me someone to talk to when mom and dad are at it again. Marvel stands there awkwardly, I tell him to stay with Tennessee while I go try to stop their argument. I walk into the doorway and I'm not surprised when I see a suitcase on their bed with some of dad's clothing in it, "Well if your son and daughter are coming with him then I don't want to be here!" he cries. Mom has tears running down her face, "He was my previous husband! Your son and daughter need you to be here or else how confused would they get?" I clear my throat when they both look up. "Glimmer, honey what do you need?" mom says, trying to clean up her running mascara. "Marvel's here to study, can you try to be quieter?" I ask. I leave before they can respond though.

Going into my room, I see Marvel pulled out his textbook and is reciting the paragraph on the space race. I join him on my bed; he turns to face me to see my tear-covered cheeks. He pulls me into his arms as I sob into his chest. It's like this almost every week but I don't always have Marvel with me.  
-

_Clove Efron's POV_

Dad and I get home a little bit later than usual but I'm not complaining. I love spending time with my dad; he's so funny and he cares about what goes on at school. Although he's one of the 'most popular, teen heartthrob superstar' he's just like any other dad; and I love it. Mom on the other hand is the opposite of dad. It's like she could care less about my social life or anything in my life really. I know that I was a mistake, or an accident or whatever but still she doesn't need to hold it against me, it's her fault! At least dad doesn't go around and pretend I don't exist by drowning himself in his work. That's what mom does; its movie after signing after recording after promotion after movie. I wish that she would take notice in me more and be proud of what I can do.

Dad must've read my thoughts because he sits next to me and takes my hand. "Clove," he begins softly, "I know that you think she doesn't love you but that's not true. If you remember correctly she is the one who carried you for nine months, she didn't abort or set you up for adoption. She went through the hours of labor and pain to bring you to the world. She wouldn't let anyone besides me hold you for the first day, and even with me she wouldn't let you out of her sight. She does love you Clove, she's just not as open about it." He says. I want to scoff and tell him that he's wrong but instead I say, "Thanks dad, that's exactly what I needed to hear." And hug him before I go upstairs to my room. If she loved me so much why did I never see her?  
-

_(the one you've all been waiting for) Cato Hutcherson's POV _

"Josh I'm worried, Cato has been different lately and I don't know what to do. It's not like we've been treating him any different, he still has chores he needs to complete and we don't spoil him. It's just, I don't know." I hear mom and dad talking while I was in my room. I walk into the hallway to where I can hear them better, if this is about me I want to know what it is. "Yeah I've noticed too, his friends haven't been over in a while and he's been more distant. Do you think it has something to do with school?" No, it has nothing to do with school. "No, it has nothing to do with school. I contacted his teachers earlier this week and they said that he's still the straight A student. Did he and Marvel have a fall out? Last I heard they were both smitten for the same girl." Yeah in eighth grade, we both like this freshman Barbra Grayson yet later agreed we were out of her league. "That was in eighth grade Jen, get your facts straight!" dad says before letting out a half hearted laugh.

Truth is that I need to live up to expectations. Everyone expects me to be this straight a, super teen who plays football and has the all-star life. People want me to act as if I'm better because my parents are well known, they want a show. So I give them one with teasing the Misfits, it's fun sometimes yet it gets out of hand easily. I'm not dumb, I know it hurts them but I can't help it when I have an audience!

Only Clove understands, but there's a change in mood when her mom is alone with my dad. Dad tries to hide that he doesn't want to be there, so does her mom. It's creepy to think that they dated before my parents did. Climbing down the stairs a little bit I can see my parents talking about nonsense. The smile on my mother's face changes into confusion when she looks at some picture that was on the counter, "Josh, does she look familiar?" she asks and shows him the picture. He studies it for a moment before nodding, "she reminds me of you, but with darker features. Wait," He looks at my mom with wide eyes before nodding. He takes the picture and reads the caption before putting it into the cupboard where they put memorabilia such as my first grade pictures, wedding photos, and such. Mom smiles sympathetically at my dad before they head upstairs for bed, where I was supposed to be. I can't help but wonder what that picture was of, so I go downstairs and pull it out. I study the photo for a minute, she looks familiar…  
….no way. It can't be her.

**Glimmer and Marvel's were hard to do because I don't know a lot about them but Clove and Cato's were easier for different reasons. This chapter will be relevant in the future but right now it might feel out of place.  
Now for the ages of the parents (You so want to hear this right?) I skipped the times to 20 years ahead for two so Jen and Josh would be 41 and 40, Zac and Vanessa would be 44 and 43, Reese and Jim are the same age they are now, 36 and 40 and Dennis and Meg are the same so 58 and 50 (In my story they aren't divorced, I didn't know they were until now…) So yeah!**

**If you have questions or just want to chat PM me or send a review! And constructive criticism is welcome, just don't make it too mean please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I had to take an unexpected trip because my grandma AND grandpa both died… so, sorry if this chapter is crappy. **

_(Katniss' POV)_

We finally decided what we were going to do for our drama assessment.

After more and more bickering, Clove took my phone and started looking through it. She stops for a second, "You read the Survival Games?" she asked me and I nod. "It's my favorite book, I can relate to some of the events that happen in it." She smiled, "It's my favorite book too! I love the character Clara in the first book. She's like, a ninja with her knife throwing skills."

I nod; finally there isn't an awkward silence. I look over at Peeta who's sitting across from Clove and I, he had a book open on the table. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his finger moves across the page. "Peeta, come on get with the program!" Clove said impatiently. Behind his dark glasses I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes, "Clove I'm on the last page, please?" she looked over at me shocked, "How'd he know it was me?" she whispered. I tell her voice difference and she nods.

He then looks up and closes his book, "What a stupid ending to such a great series*****." "Did you just get finished reading Mockingjay? Because yeah it had that effect on me too." Clove agrees. Peeta puts his book into his backpack and pulled out his notebook, "I mean; cold huntress with only a heart for her sister turns depressed lonely teenager who turns into a woman who didn't even mention the name of her kids." Behind him a kid from our school comes up and smacks him on the head, "Shut up blindy not all of us have finished the series!" The cafeteria erupts in laughter.

"Anyways," Peeta tries to end the awkward pause, "you know, we could do the evolution between characters. Like I was thinking for Peter in the third book he kinda reminded me of the song Scream by, well your dad." Clove snaps her fingers then points at Peeta, "Yeah! Like at the second book for Katherine I thought of Its My Life by Bon Jovi."

"So what we could do is the evolution of the two main characters, then a song that represents the whole book. Like for the first book I thought of Long Live by Taylor Swift." Clove nods then fills it out on the task sheet  
**Group Number: **8  
**Drama Project: **Evolution of The Survival Games, Katherine and Peter  
**Songs Used:  
**_**Katherine:**__  
_1. If You're Going Through Hell - Rodney Atkins  
2. It's My Life by Bon Jovi  
3. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson  
_**Peter:**__  
_1. Games by the Jonas Brothers  
2. The End by Linkin Park  
3. Scream by Zac Efron  
_**Whole Series:  
**_1. Long Live by Taylor Swift  
2. This is War by He is We  
3. Change by Taylor Swift

"Good effort today guys, see you later!" Clove says picking up her bag and going over to sit with the Careers. I turn back to Peeta, "Do you want to come over later? Effie made chicken for dinner tonight and my siblings have wanted to meet you." He smiles but it falters a little bit, "Sorry, I need to stay with Andi tonight. Rye and Naan have wrestling and our parents have things to do." I can't help but feel a little disappointed when he says he can't.

"Andi can come too; Rory has wanted to meet her for a while now." Gale comes up out of nowhere. "I can pick the kids up from the Junior High and we can all go after school, sound good?" Peeta thinks for a moment before agreeing.

After school we go to pick up Andi, Rue and Rory from the Junior High. Gale opens the car door and River jumps out, immediately going to the blonde girl with the Nike backpack. "Hey boy." She greets him and grabs his leash while he trots over to us. Rory and Rue were already there when Andi comes with River. "Hi Katniss, hey bro." she says as she walks over to the car. I focus on Rory for a minute, his eyes are open and a smile plays at the corners of his mouth. "She's coming over tonight?" He asks.

"No, she's just getting into our car to drive around and coincidentally come to our house while we have dinner." Rue says. He rolls his eyes as he gets into the car, He looks over at Andi, "You can sit by me beautiful." He says with his signature smile and wink. She blushes before getting in after him, Rue following her. Peeta and I get in next and River jumps in with us.  
-

When we get to the house Rory immediately drags Andi off to his room, Rue close behind. River seems to be investigating the new smells while Peeta hangs onto his leash. "Welcome home." I say as I look at Peeta. "Your house smells like liquor and perfume, is that normal?" This is why I never bring anyone over to my house, it must smell awful. Of course I'm immune (except for when Haymitch regurgitates.) "Uh, yeah. I know it must smell pretty bad."

Effie comes to greet us before we go into an awkward silence. "Hello dear I'm Effie Trinket, feel free to call me Effie." She puts her hand out to shake; I then see she redid her fingernails to be longer than normal. Gale comes up behind her and whispers something in her ear, Effie turns to him with shock written all over her face. "Gale! Manners! I can't believe you just said that, how inconsiderate!"  
"But Effie, he really is blind. Didn't you notice his guide dog?" She looks at Peeta and starts to apologize on her dreadful manners. I try to drag him away, only to be caught by Haymitch.

"So sweetheart this is the boy everyone has been talking about." He nods and stumbles passed us, probably to the kitchen to get more alcohol. I pull Peeta up to my room before we come across Posy or Perhe. When we get there I get him to sit on my bed and shut the door. "You're room smells much better than downstairs." I laugh and sit with him on the bed.

"So, how have you liked school so far?" Peeta gets this look on his face like 'really?' but answers anyway. "It's better than my old school. I barely had any friends, only two actually. And everyone thought I was weird and creepy, yeah hard to imagine right?" he talks about his old school for a while, like how his other two friends were younger than he was and that the food was really bad. This takes up most of the time before dinner; Gale comes to tell us it's time.

Dinner starts off well, Posy sits by Andi and talks about the latest Barbie movie. Rory keeps staring at Andi (well that's not creepy…) and the conversation keeps going.

Of course Haymitch has to ruin it, "So boy what do you see in our fire girl over here?" Effie looks bewildered, Gale tries to laugh, the Mellarks blush, and I probably look like a fish with my mouth open. "Um, well she's nice," Peeta rubs the back of his neck nervously. "And, uh, she introduced me to a lot of people, made me feel welcome at my new school, is funny, nice, charming-" Haymitch starts laughing like a wild man. "Charming?! She is about as charming as a dead slug!" Peeta looks down at his food and starts eating again, so if he would be asked another question he couldn't answer.

The Mellarks leave when Naan comes to pick them up. After they thank us for the meal a thousand times, Andi and Naan leave to get in the car. "Thank you Katniss, this was fun. And just so you know, you're much more charming than a dead slug." With that he lets River guide him to the car and I watch them drive off. After I shut the door and smile, "You could live a thousand times and still not deserve him, you know." I turn around to see Haymitch leaning against the stairwell.

"And what makes you say that?" I'm really not in the mood to have Haymitch ruin the evening. He shrugs and swirls his bottle around, "He's polite, knows when to stop talking, speaks highly of others. You on the other hand… well are the opposite of him." I shake my head and go upstairs to my room. But all I can think about is the evening; it's really hard to wipe the smile off of my face.

**You see all of that text? I've been writing this since last update. That's how busy I've been, and I've had some writer's block… both of my grandparents died within five months of each other and it really hurt. I also missed three weeks of school to go back to the states to go to their funerals and clean out their house. Yeah.. enough of my sob story. WE'RE ALMOST AT 50 REVIEWS, ALMOST TO WHERE PEETA AND KATNISS GO ON A DATE! 50****th**** reviewer gets to plan Peeta and Katniss' first date :D **

**And I'll try to have next update quicker… but I'm not sure if I can.  
Thank you to ****DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101****, ****Victoria Cecelia****,** ** VMARS lover, iidaemilia, an d keekee4ever for reviewing on the last chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to you, I've had a lot on my plate. But I will try to respond to the reviews this chapter, really try. **

**Thanks for still reading, I really love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Three weeks later.  
Gale's POV_

Things are wrong.

First, Annie is being a girl. She talks constantly about Finnick and how he's so dreamy. Annie doesn't talk about boys, unless they are bullying her or she's badmouthing them. Next Madge keeps staring at me… it's really creepy. During lunch, after school, when she comes over, pretty much everywhere I turn there she is! Then how Clove is always with Katniss and Peeta, I know they have a project together but isn't it 'social suicide'? Cato's been leaving them alone for now, what? Cato's been bullying Katniss since the fourth grade!

And there's Katniss (of course.) She's been girly! It's really creeping me out. I've known Katniss for what feels like forever and here she has completely turned in three weeks. I think it has to do with that Mellark kid; he's been over a couple times since he had dinner here. And Katniss likes him. I don't. Katniss has been through too much, from losing her father to being bullied. I'm keeping my eye on him, Haymitch might think he's a good person, Effie might say "He's so proper! Gale why can't you be more like him?" Rory and Rue might think that they look awesome together, but I'm her older brother. I'm going to protect her.

Anyways, Johanna. Johanna has been really different in the last few weeks. She's vomiting throughout the day and insists she's fine, she won't eat certain foods, and she's wearing baggy clothes. Did I mention she's been super-sensitive lately?

_*Flashback*  
"Hey Jo, what's up?" I said as I saw her in the hallway. "The sky dumbass. What class do you have now?" She replies, looking around nervously. "Why, wanna skip? Cause I bet the Hob is open at this time of day." I smirk. The Hob is where trouble-some teens go to… do things. Smoke, drink, and more. It's a joke between Johanna and I, we once went in there to see what it was like. Me being the kid raised by the worst busy-body the world has ever seen and her being… her we went. Weirdest experience ever. She looked at me horrified. "Gale I can't believe you! I'm asking a favor from a friend and here you are making jokes? Never mind, bitch!" She throws a pencil at me and runs away crying. _

I haven't gotten to ask her about that, Katniss says she's noticed it too. That every time a Mellark walks by she tenses a little bit. Johanna is one of my best friends, I'm kind of worried.  
Wait. She couldn't be….

"Gale? Honey Johanna is here to see you!" I hear Effie call, interrupting my thoughts. I walk down the hallway and see Johanna in the corridor. She looks awful, her hair is sticking in every direction, her clothes are too big for her, and her eyes are big and vulnerable. I take her in my arms and guide her to my room.

I set her on my bed and let her cry into my shirt for a long time. "Gale?" she asks sometime later. "Yeah?" She shakes her head and speaks in a whisper, "I've made a terrible mistake, haven't I?" With that sentence my suspicions are confirmed.

And I'm going to kill whoever the father is.

_Andi Mellark's POV_

Things are different.

But in a good way.

Peeta seems happier, not only going outside to go to school or walk River. Even when he isn't with Katniss it's with some guy named Finnick or this girl named Madge. All these people have such weird names!

I've also felt different… mostly around Rory. Come on who wouldn't?! He's so sweet and good looking; we have a lot of common interest too. Superheroes, Disney, Survival Games, even the type of T.V shows! I don't know, I've never had an interest in boys. Not since… never mind.

The phone rings, I run to get it but Rye got the phone first. "Mellark residence, Rye speaking. Oh, this is Rory, Rory Hawthorne. Wanting to talk to Andi." I jump towards the phone, but Rye is too quick. I chase him around the island until he runs through the living room, still with Rory on the phone. "So, Rory. You're a guy and my sister is a girl. Is there a reason you're calling, some boyfriend and girlfriend talk?" I blush before he hands the phone to me laughing.

"Hey Rory, sorry my brother is an idiot. What's up?" We talk for a while about the latest episodes of different shows to the math teacher. After a while Rory starts to grow quiet. "Rory? Are you okay, cause I feel like I'm the only one talking." He stays quiet for a minute or two, "Andi. I have a question. A very big, important, can't wait question." I let him continue, not feeling like I could say anything at this moment. "Well, would you like to come with me to see the new Spiderman movie? I heard it's really good in 3-D." This was the 'big, important, can't wait question'? Unless he's asking me on a… wait. "Wait, like a date?" Another pause. "Uh, no not like a, wait, yeah. Yes, uh, exactly like that." I consider this for moment, I always overthink things. What if it goes wrong? I'll ruin the best friendship I've ever had. What if it goes right? I don't know what I'd do then. Different scenarios run through my head before Rye speaks into the phone, that eavesdropper! "Yes she would love to, she's just too excited to answer." They talk for a minute and eventually hang up.

"Rye! What the hell was that?" He scolds me quickly about my language then continues, "Relax, he likes you back! It will all play through Juliet." he's using my words against me. Not cool. I sigh in defeat, I guess I'm going on a date with Rory.

But deep DEEP down, I'm really excited for Saturday.

_Katniss' POV_

Things are changing.

First, Rory is going on his first date. _Rory's _going on a _date. _Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Second, Johanna's been dodgy lately. She's only talked to Gale and takes offense to the weirdest things, things we'd usually joke about. She won't tell me, and that hurts. We've been close since we met; she knows she can tell me anything! And my relationship with a certain boy… that's probably the worst. I never wanted to like anyone; they can turn on me too quickly. My family was taken away, everyone at school bullies me, who's to say Peeta won't turn?

"Katniss! The phone is for you!" I hear Effie call. I pause the movie Rue and I were watching and head towards the kitchen. I don't have time to talk before the person on the other line starts. "Hello Katniss! This is Rosie from the SEAM foster programme! We'd like to know how you'd feel to having your sister, Primrose, come to stay with you in Cincinnati for a week." I can't hear anything else she said. She's asking if I want Prim to stay with me. "So Katniss, what do you say?" Somehow I muster out an okay. I give the phone back to Effie and go back out to the living room. Rue starts the movie again, but I can hardly focus.

Prim is coming…

Prim is coming!

**So, better? Updated quicker than last time. So that's good. Anyways, here I will respond to the reviews I didn't get to. My stupid brother locked me out of my email… and my fanfiction… and my DeviantArt… and he just gave me the password. ANYWAYS.**

**DBGTHungerGamesLOVER101****: Thank you! You're review really made my day :D**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right****: (I'm replying via PM)**

**I-piTy-Da-FoOl****: Thanks! Hopefully this chapter has fulfilled you love :)**

**Pineapple3000****: I'm a genius? Can you tell my parents that please? But Thank you!  
**

**And the 50****th**** review was…. TheKamiWolf! Awesome! *Virtual Hi-Five!* So please message me your idea, and thanks for reading!**

**So, yeah. Finally getting to a plot! YAY! So tata for now!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Other chapters have been edited, you can check that out if you want to!**

_Katniss's POV_

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't believe what happened last night. I thought it was a dream, but when I came downstairs to see Effie talking to Haymitch about cleaning the guest room I knew it was real. Prim is actually coming to visit us. I haven't seen Prim since I was in sixth grade; her parents came to watch the Dayton Air Show at the airport. We've written, she knows about my friends and family. She doesn't know about the Careers or… my weight. Hey, you don't have to tell them everything right? She also doesn't know about Finnick or Peeta; they were going to come in the next letter I sent.

When I turn the corner I see Chris and Perhe playing on the Wii and Lilac who's talking about how the game will rot their brains. Daisy is watching her siblings fight with Rue, eating their breakfast. Nothing new, except Vick is missing. I see that his remote is still on the charger and I know something is up; he's usually the first one on the gaming system. When I ask Rue where he is she says she doesn't know.

I turn the corner and see something I never thought I would. Vick is there, but wearing Daisy's blonde wig and is holding a rose. He's sitting across from Rory who is (pretending to) flirt with him. I'm about to ask what they're up to when Gale sees me in the corridor. He waves me over, and when I don't come he pulls me over. "Katniss, Rory needs help. He knows nothing about women and his date is this afternoon, will you help him?" This is stupid. Really stupid, Rory doesn't need help. But I say yes anyways, knowing Gale will probably do something to make me agree.

Rory looks really uncomfortable, "Uh, Vick, how necessary do you think that wig is?" Rory stutters. Vick looks at him like he said something offensive, "Totally necessary! It brings out the color in my eyes." He says, flipping the wig hair over his shoulder. Rory rolls his eyes and starts to protest but Gale cuts him off. "Okay Rory you have an audience now, what do you do when you first sit down?" Rory doesn't hesitate to answer; he sits up straighter and replies, "act like it's the only place to be." He pulls out a napkin and places it in his lap. "Isn't this awesome?" he asks Vick. This is beyond creepy but I'm not protesting, especially since it's so funny.

Vick gives him a bored stare then looks at his nails. Gale gasps, "Awkward pause alert! What do you do?" Rory thinks for a moment, "Complement her eyes or her shoes!" he then looks at Vick, "Do you have a map?" Vick and Gale look confused, Rory then continues to say "Because I just got lost in your shoes." The boys give satisfied smiles. Okay seriously? Are these boys that dumb? Hopefully Andi just feels sorry for the boy. I know I do. "Oh no! Here comes the bill hotshot," Gale lays down a piece of paper in front of Rory, "what do you do?" Rory smiles before replying, "Don't make a big deal about how your sandwich wasn't worth four dollars?" Gale gives him a high five; the boys all have stupid smiles on their faces.

"So Katniss, do you think Rory is ready for tonight?" I just shake my head and turn to Rory, "Good luck hotshot." I pat his head before going to the bathroom.

* * *

It's Saturday, so that means I'm usually at home watching the littler ones. Perhe and I are finishing his homework when Gale comes in. "Hey Katniss, can we talk? You know, once you finish with Perhe?" I nod, Gale isn't in the mood that he was earlier. It seems like his sense of humor vanished and he looks tired, this doesn't make sense because it's only been a couple of hours. I finish the problem with Perhe before heading upstairs to Gale's bedroom. I'm about to knock when he pulls open the door, "Katniss! Hey, come in." I'm pulled into his room before I can reply. I sit on his bed and watch as he paces back and forth, "I called Johanna too, she should be coming soon." I nod and we start talking about homework. Johanna comes soon after, and she looks like a mess. She hasn't brushed her hair, she's wearing her dad's clothes, and I don't know when the last time she showered was.

"Let's get this over with. Katniss, I owe you an explanation. I'm really sorry I've been such a bitch; I just have a lot on my plate. I'm here to clear it up." She sits on the bed next to me and looks me straight in the eye. Before I have the chance to ask what's up she lays the bomb down on me,  
"I'm pregnant. And I need your help."

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

While waiting near the door, Andi sat on the steps playing with her hair. She tied it in a nice pony tail, figuring it didn't matter much. It was a snack then a movie, right? She won't lie and say she didn't put effort in her outfit, wearing her nice pair of jeans and her favorite flower shirt. She even put a little bit of make-up on, after her mom left she snuck into her bathroom and put some on. She looked at her watch for the fifth time in three minutes, _why couldn't time go faster? _She thought. The doorbell rang and she raced to open it, "Hey Rory!" she said. Rye was behind her, "So you're the one who is taking my little sister on a date huh?" Rory gulped, he didn't think Rye was so tall. "Uh, yeah. Don't worry! My older brother will be picking us up!" Andi rolled her eyes, "Rye I have a cellphone, I'll call when the movie ends. See you later!" she hugs Rye then leaves with Rory.

After dinner Rory and Andi made their way to the Cinema. "I'm just saying! That small burger wasn't worth eight dollars!" Andi suddenly stopped, Rory behind her. "What's up Andi?" She hands him one of the flyers that was stapled to the bulletin. "Run for Cause: Run for the charity of your choice, person who runs the most wins an added one thousand dollars to their campaign." He read. Andi smiles, "Rory, I have a plan. But first, I want to see this movie. Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone are just perfect together!"

He was embarrassed to say one of those stupid pick-up lines, but Gale would be upset if all that training went to waste, "Well, we can be the next Andrew and Emma. But we would be Andrea and Rory." She smiled and took his hand, "that was the worst pick-up line ever." They laughed the rest of the way to the cinema, but Rory could see the fire in Andi's eyes.

He was very interested in this plan of hers.

* * *

Finnick, Annie and Madge were in the park. They asked Gale if he or Kantiss could come, but he said that they were both busy. Johanna didn't pick up her phone and they called Peeta and some woman answered and said he was busy. So it just left the three of them, Finnick and Annie still excited after their date last night. Madge was happy for her friend, she really was, but she didn't care about the kind of soup she had last night. "Okay guys! I think there are some things we need to discuss!" this caught the two lovebirds' attention, "Okay, something is up with Johanna and Gale. They've stopped talking to us and they're whispering a lot. I find it rude, and I don't like it. So it's up to us to see what's up." They all think for a moment. Annie snaps her fingers, "Could they be dating? Johanna has liked Gale for a while now, and they want to keep it a secret from Kantiss. It's likely!" She says. Madge tries to hide how uncomfortable she is with the scenario, but it doesn't work that well. "No, I don't think they are dating. Knowing both Gale and Johanna they don't seem like that kind of people to hide that. Plus Johanna has been sad and moody, would that happen if you were dating?" Finnick adds, "Johanna's been moody, throwing up, wearing baggy clothes… there is only one solution." The girls' eyes widen and there is a long, awkward pause.

Annie finally speaks up five minutes later, "Johanna's pregnant, with Gale's child?" Madge quickly says she has to go, passing the intruder to their conversation.

Glimmer smiles, _Cato will be glad to hear about this! _

**Getting more into the plot now! Late chapter, I know, but we are finally out of school! Yup, got out last Friday :D Hopefully updates will be sooner, no promises though! I still need KamitheWolf to PM me about Peeta and Katniss' date! Oh, and who caught onto the part where Gale coached Rory, does anyone know where that's from? Can we please get to sixty reviews by next chapter? More maybe? It would mean a bunch to me!**

**I'm also working on a new story, it won't be published until I've written at least five chapters for it though. But it's in the Hunger Games universe, I hope you guys like it! Oh, and if you haven't, please check out my new one-shot 'Alone'. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
